1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new 5-alkylthio-pyrimidines bearing an amino or acylamino group, their methods of preparation and their applications as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Herbicidal derivatives of pyrimidine are known (see for example the French Pat. Nos. 2,031,422; 2,317,291; 2,119,234 and 2,137,933). However, these derivatives never simultaneously carry an alkylthio group in position 5 and an amino or acylamino group.